Talk:Anthony Stark (Earth-616)
Iron Man I could be wrong, but hasn't Iron Man's identity recently been made public?--Cmurphy175 10:27, 14 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) It was, but then he made it secret again, by (falsely) claiming he had quit as Iron Man, and that someone else was now wearing the armour. "His inventions include, but are not limited to, nanotech (Shouldn't this be nanotechnology? Is nanotech a noun?) capable of curing every superhero in the world of Brood mind-control, and a time-machine. He has written all the millions of lines of computer codes needed to run the human body in his head in a few seconds. (Consider revising: This sentence indicates that Tony Stark had a human body inside his skull)" --Cmurphy175 11:10, 20 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) ---- 'Nanotech' is just a colloquial term. Nano-technology is the correct full term, you can change it if you like. Also, if you prefer you can create an entry on the Glossary and link to it on the Iron Man article so people can read more about it! Thanks, Jamie 13:03, 20 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) ---- Iron Man the Iron Age implicates Roxxon, while the recent Crimson Dynamo series in issue#5 features a fb to Tony Stark at age 19. Vietnam I had thought Iron Man's origin had been retconned out of involving the Vietnam war. Was it changed back or am i completely wrong here? The Origin section also implicates the Mandarin as being befind Tony's capture. I would have edited it out, but was wary that this could have become canon at some point. After all, there was a craze for tying origins together a while back. --Mr Somnolent 14:31, 23 December 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) Well They don't specifically say Vietnam anymore, just Southeast Asia. The Mandarin was hinted at in "Dragon Seed" and I don't think it's been recanted. Kokushishin Iron Man 2008 Iron Man (live action movie) is in pre-production right now and filming is supposed to begin in March 2007. Should this be included in the article? Mr. Immortal :I think it should be it's own article, with an Earth Number based on the release date. How about Anthony Stark (Earth-20080502)? :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's now been updated to the official Marvel number, Earth-199999. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) History Sections Anybody capable of dividing his history up into appropriate sections - this is like a long run-on sentence. Roygbiv666 03:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Death The 'World War Hulk' section of the history implies that Tony Stark dies, which, unless I'm mistaken, is false. Unfortunately, I'm not familiar with the newer comics. If someone could fix this, it'd be appreciated. Iron Man ROCKS.--Joseph Leito 21:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Yea, he's definitely not dead, he's an active member/leader of the Mighty Avengers. :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Extremis I find it quite funny there is no mentioning of his extremis enhacments toward the whole thing while it goes past worldwar hulk --Ouroborosi 19:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Identity Is Tony's identity currently secret or public. I know unmasked again during Civil War, but it was recently changed to secret here on his page. It changes from week to week with this guy...--Max 00:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Billionaire/Millionaire does it matter??? Does it matter if Tony Stark is a millionaire or a billionaire??? Yes it does http://www.forbes.com/2010/04/13/fictional-15-richest-characters-opinions-fictional_land.html And HE is considered one of the TOP 5 FICTIONAL BILLIONAIRES at 8.8 BILLION. I also believe he dropped about 1.5 billion on his Drone armor army. --Capam 01:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I still don't see why it matters which he's categorized as. Especially if he's the only one. Why don't we just have a generic "rich dudes" category? Because we really don't need a billionaires category for one or two characters. :--GrnMarvl14 02:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Who is to say there won't be more billionaires sometime in the near future. I personally prefer to be a billionaire as to a millionaire (winning 1 mill in lottery you are consider a millionaire even you only have 400,000 in the bank.) and "rich dudes" is sexist and disrespectful. --Capam 02:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Then we can wait until we get more to make a billionaires category or, again, we can come up with a catch-all for all of the rich people. "Rich dudes" was a joking example of that. Lighten up. :--GrnMarvl14 02:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Citation Where does "He is one of the three smartest people on Earth." come from? : 18:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Tony Stark is revealed to be one of the eight smartest people in the world in the Fall of the Hulks arc. Stark most likely is not the third smartest, though, as the Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 1 refers to Reed Richards as "the smartest man on the planet", Doctor Doom is known to be on par with Richards, and Hank Pym is the "scientist supreme." --Magnus 13:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Text I can't seem to edit the history section of this article, but at the very end (yes i read the entire thing) there is a line of text that says "No history is available for this character". I laughed out loud because there are paragraphs upon paragraph of history for Anthony "Tony" Stark. Could someone please delete this text, because anytime I click edit it is completely blank. Blueberry01120 08:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Move To Tony Stark (Earth-616) Can someone move it to Tony Stark (Earth-616) please? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 20:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Have you read the note at the top of this talk page? Also, the correct name would be "Anthony Stark" not "Tony Stark", given our current Naming Conventions. :--GrnMarvl14 20:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Image Shouldn't we be featuring Tony's latest armor? I see it when a basic search is done for iron man but, when we navigate to earth 616 tony the armor showing is his old Extremis Armor. Why is that? :Good point. I've changed it back to an image of his current armor. And please remember to sign your comments with four tildas (~~~~) so people know who left the message. :--GrnMarvl14 02:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) EDUCATION "Avengers The Ultimate Guide": :The millionaire's son enrolled in an electrical engineering program at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology at the age of 15 and graduated at the top of his class. "The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Avengers 2004": :Advanced degree in electrical engineering "The Mighty Avengers Most Wanted Files Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe", "The All-New Iron Manual": :Advanced degrees in physics and electrical engineering "Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A - Z" Vol. 5 (Hardcover): :Ph.D.s in physics and electrical engineering --Magnus 15:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Tony Stark?? ok, I dont normally read any Iron Man title but it's seem that tony apparently quit of being Iron Man so my question is: did this issue take place after AVX or before?? cuz in AVX he wearing his armor Tenlao 01:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Long Way Down (this story arc where Tony quit) supposedly takes place before AvX, but I think we should guide this article by the main title, even if it takes place before Avx, where he's Iron Man again. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 01:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: so.. he temporarily quit from being iron man and don his armor again. well I don't see the point of using that image of him without his armor as main picture if we knew that he gonna end being iron man again to the end of that arc on his main book and he already using his armor in AVX as well. I gonna put back his armor image if you don't have any objection??? Tenlao 02:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Arc reactor? The article has several mentions of an arc reactor, but isn't that an Earth-199999 thing? As far as I can read, in this universe it's always the beta-particle absorbing repulsor generator? - KrisCrash (talk) 11:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::During the Stark: Disassembled storyline he had to put an arc reactor as in the movies, but with a different purpose: it contains all the data the Extremis virus needs to run Tony's body. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 03:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes yes, but it's still a Stark-Rand electromagnetic repulsor generator, or a repulsor generator, or an RT node, it was never called an arc reactor. Kind of like the Tesseract/Cosmic cube thing with the Avengers film? KrisCrash (talk) 17:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanrating Interligence 9? It's a joke or not? 7 is the highest or not? --Soran 21:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) does tony still have extremis Does Tony still have extremis? If not how did he lose?Billybobjoe1102 (talk) 00:01, April 20, 2016 (UTC)Billybobjoe1102 :If you're talking about Extremis 3.0, while it has never been explicitly stated he lost the enhancements, he has been portrayed as a regular human in ANAD Marvel. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 10:42, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::The first extremis that let him control technology does he still have it? because i don't remember seeing him lose it.Billybobjoe1102 (talk) 21:25, April 21, 2016 (UTC)Billybobjoe1102 :::I believe the Extremis infection and axis inversion were seemingly both lost when Tony was resurrected by Reed following Secret Wars. -- Annabell (talk) 22:00, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::He lost the first Extremis enhancement a while back in 2008, during Secret Invasion. It's detailed in his article. The Skrulls used a virus that purged Extremis from Tony's body. His body retained the modifications caused by Extremis (the adaptations that allowed him to pilot the armor better, it's mentioned, for example, that he had wires in his lungs as a consequence of that), but he lost the technopathy. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:09, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks I thought he got extremis back when he recovered from the virus I didin't know it was just the body enhancments.Billybobjoe1102 (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2016 (UTC)Billybobjoe1102 ::::::No problem. It's also worth mentioning that he then needed to use a device analogue to the arc reactor (called R.T. node) to help his body function properly. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:09, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Section I don't know if I'm the only one who feels this way, but I think the section on his adoption focuses too much on Arno and is also out of order. For the first two sentences it says (basically) Tony was adopted by Howard and Maria from Bulgaria. Then (I think) it goes into too much detail about 451 and Arno. Then the last sentence is stating what was already stated: Tony was adopted. I think this section should be cleaned up. I don't want to edit it, because this is a big page and some might not agree with me. But should it be cleaned up? User:Wookieedude12 : Come talk to me 20:56, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :The funny thing is that that section used to be much longer, so technically it has already been cleaned up. However, I'm open for any suggestions to make it shorter, as long as it doesn't leave aside relevant facts. :I wrote that section with the following idea in mind: The first sentences are more of an overview of the events that are later expanded upon, in order to get right away to the most relevant fact, that Tony is adopted. The origin of Arno and 451 are touched upon because they form the context in which the adoption happen, and both are mentioned in the history text again later on. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:09, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, I was reading it differently, more like that the information about the adoption was "interrupted" by the Arno and 451 story. And since I thought it was interrupted, it seemed like Arno's story was excessively long. I didn't realize it was an overview and then an expansion. Thanks for the info. User:Wookieedude12 : Come talk to me 02:36, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Generalizing Iron Man's origin. In order to more easily adapt to the sliding time scale, it seems like the first few paragraphs should remove all references to actual places. For instance, the first couple sentences; Stark traveled to Afghanistan to supervise a field test for one of his weapons. During the demonstration, Stark tripped on a booby trap and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his chest. should probably read more like; While overseeing field demonstrations of his technology in an active war zone, Tony tripped a booby trap and the resulting explosion lodged shrapnel in his chest. This way, when talking about his first antagonist Wong-Chu, it won't seem odd that this is taking place in Afghanistan. Also a couple paragraphs later it says; James Rhodes, a pilot in the United States Marines who was stationed in Southeast Asia, had been shot down in the jungle by rockets while he was on a reconnaissance mission. Might be better as; James Rhodes, a pilot with the United States Marines, had been shot down by rocket fire while he was on a reconnaissance mission. --LXD9 (talk) 16:16, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Considering that his place of origin has been changed several times, I agree that generalizing it wouldn't hurt the page. Go ahead and replace the current sentences with your revisions if you want to. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Split page? I know this would be ridiculously annoying to do, but does anyone think Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 19 made it clear that the Tony from Marvel Legacy-onward is not the real Tony Stark?Ben 1,000,911 (talk) 21:05, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :I think it would be prudent to wait until this plot point is truly resolved before proceeding with a split. Not only due to the nature of the reveal (for the character, it's almost as big as Ben Reilly being revealed to be the real Peter Parker all along), but also because of the writer. Dan Slott is a creator bound to overturn his own plot twists and turns of event. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:06, December 22, 2019 (UTC)